


Love me

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Don't worry Jane is gay too, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Jeff and Jane are good friends, Light-Hearted, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Rake is an ass, Rape, Rough Sex, Toby doesn't have CIPA, What Have I Done, he also doesn't stutter, my oc is gay for Jane because she is a fuckin SNACC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You will love me Toby. You have no choice."Those words echoed throughout his mind. The event happening over and over. He pleaded for it to stop."You will love me."





	1. The Incident

"For the last time Toby. Go. Away." Masky coldly said, pushing the other proxy away.

"Fineeee! You're no fun!" Toby complained, walking away. He opened the door and walked outside, closing it behind him.

Masky hit himself in the head. How could he be in love? With _HIM_!? He was annoying! And very childish and stupid. How could he, fall in love, with Toby? Masky sighed, confused on how we could love such an idiot. He thought, and thought.

_His hair._

_His voice._

_His eyes._

_His face._

_His personality._

_His body._

_His laugh._

_His smile._

_Everything._

Masky blushed under his mask, putting his head down. He walked over to the couch in the living room, sitting down.

Will he have to confess?

.

.

.

Toby walked through the woods, kicking stones out of his way. He sighed as the peaceful silence surrounded him, nothing but birds chirping and flying over him. The sticks crunching under his steps. The leaves slowly flying off of the trees. 

Today was actually really peaceful.

Toby sighed sadly, his feelings for Masky have grown a lot. The fact he knows Masky hates him more than anything gnawed at his heart. He could never confess, never ever! Masky would only hate him more for being such a fool. A fool who knows nothing.

As Toby kicked a stick, two arms suddenly wrapped around his waist tightly, pulling him back. He gasped as he felt body heat against him, arms tightly gripping his waist.

"Well, if it isn't Ticci Toby." A deep voice said, Toby felt the danger in his voice.

"What are you doing!? Let go!" Toby said, trying to kick and punch his attacker. Sadly, he was surprisingly strong.

The man moved his hands up and down Toby's body, feeling it in his hands. Sadly Toby was barely curvy, to the guy's dissappointment, but he was still pretty sexy, and it's Ticci Toby! He smirked, he was about to fuck the one and only, Ticci Toby. Man will his friends hear about this!

Toby shivered, the man's hands going up and down his body.

"Hey! Stop touching me!" Toby shouted, trying to pry his hands off, the adult smirked, grabbing Toby and pinning him to the dirt floor, Toby shouting as he hit the floor.

"Name's Adrian, nice to meet ya." Adrian said, his brown hair covering his left eye, while his sea blue right eye stared into Toby's chocolate brown hair. He felt Adrian on top of him, caressing his sides, Toby tried to get up, only to be pushed down.

"Stop! Get off!" Toby demanded. Adrian laughed as he fully grabbed Toby's ass, Toby gasped as Adrian's hand groped his flat ass. 

"N-No! Don't touch me!" Toby shouted, feeling the hands travel up his body, he yelped as he was flipped over, Adrian now between his legs.

"God you're so fucking sexy baby boy." Adrian said, Toby stiffened in disgust, _baby boy._ He cringed at the name.

A hand went up Toby's sweater and shirt, pulling it upwards to expose his stomach. Toby gasped at the cold air and began kicking his attacker, who wouldn't even budge. Adrian laughed and pulled out a pair of sisscors and cut the sweater and shirt as Toby protested.

"What are you doing!? Stop!" Toby shouted loudly, hands on his attacker's shoulders trying to push him away. A hand grabbed his wrists, pinning him back down. Adrian laughed, a tent in his jeans fully visible.

"You will love me Toby, you have no choice. You will love me." Adrian said.

Toby gulped. Oh god..oh god..

Adrian unzipped his pants, his pretty large dick springing out, fully erect. He pulled Toby up by his hair, Toby gritting his teeth. He grabbed the mask, lowering it. He huffed at the scar on Toby's mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll pull it back up after you finish sucking me off. Now suck." Adrian said, gripping Toby's head. Toby gagged at the sight.

"What the fuck!? Hell no!" Toby said, turning away. Adrian growled. He pulled Toby's hair, facing him forward, and shoved his dick in his mouth. Adrian groaned at the warm and wetness of his mouth.

Toby gagged, the disgusting taste in his mouth. Adrian began to thrust in and out of his mouth, letting out groans as he felt Toby's tounge glide across his skin. Toby gagged once more, feeling loss of air as the penis in his mouth went to his throat. Adrian sped up, faster, and faster.

By this point, he was fucking Toby's face, Toby feeling tears form in his eyes as his breath was shortened, his face turning purple. 

"Oh fuck~ Yes~" Adrian moaned, nearing his release.

"Mmmpfh!" Toby cried, his voice muffled.

The dick enlarged, before a bunch of hot, thick, and creamy liquid filled his mouth. Toby almost threw up as the sour and salty taste filled his mouth, some dripping out due to so much. Adrian panted, pulling out of his mouth. Toby spit out the semen, panting heavily.

Adrian pinned him down once more, yanking Toby's pants and boxers off, he cried out as he felt his body completely exposed, his heart racing in fear. Fear. He was fearing a human. 

"No! Bastard! Get off!" Toby said, punching Adrian in the face. Adrian's head turned to the side as he spit out some blood. He slowly turned back, Toby already have pulled his mask up. He smiled.

"_You'll pay for that, you little bitch."_ Adrian swore. He dryly shoved a finger in Toby's ass, causing Toby to cry out in pain as the burning sensation entered him.

Adrian shoved the finger in and out quickly, Toby letting out shouts and cries of pain. Adrian decided he was about to add two more, so he shoved two more in, stretching Toby's insides. Toby breathed in heavily, then let out a scream as he felt his insides being stretched, the pain unbearable.

Adrian felt lust overcome him as Toby let out screams of pain, tears streaming down his face and wetting his mask. The three fingers thrusting in and out of his ass.

"A-AHHHHH!! I-I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP, I'M SORRY!!" Toby pleaded.

Adrian decided he was stretched out enough, and took out his fingers. Toby trembling and letting out choked sobs. He gasped as felt his legs spread further, Adrian lining up.

_Oh_ _god_.._won't be able to even fit... _Toby panicked, trembling more.

Adrian chuckled before dryly slamming into Toby. Toby released a loud _ear pierceing_ scream of agony as Adrian slammed into him, Toby arched his back, Adrian's length being so big. He felt himself ripping apart as the dick went through him. Thousands of needles stabbed him inside, ripping his skin. He felt blood trickle down his legs and onto the floor as Adrian thrusted as fast and rough as he could.

"Oh god..fuUUCK! AAAAAAAAH!! S-SOMEONE HELP ME!!" Toby screamed. His throat already hurting from the amount of screaming he was doing. Adrian grabbed his throat and slammed him down, he bent bent down and bit Toby's neck, sucking up the metallic taste of blood.

.

.

.

Masky jumped as he heard the voice. He turned to the window, looking out into the woods.

"Huh? What?" Masky quietly questioned. Hoodie walked downstairs, looking at Masky. 

"Hey Masky, did you hear any screaming?" Hoodie asked, walking closer.

"Yes..I did..it sounds oddly familiar.." Masky said, confused.

"Shh, wait, listen." Hoodie said. Both men went silent, they listened to the loud screaming and pleads, "stop" being repeated over and over. After a few more minutes, their minds clicked.

The screaming was Toby's.

They ran outside the door and into the woods, following the blood curdling screams. Sticks snapped under their shoes, they leaped over branches and small logs, following the screams. They got closer as the screams got louder, yup. It was Toby. They came to a clearing, the screaming now loud as ever. 

Masky and Hoodie leaped through bushes, the sight they found being burned into their memories forever. There lay Toby, blood pooling between his legs, pleading and crying as some dude fucked him senseless. Gripping his bruised hips.

Hoodie ran over and kicked Adrian in the face.

"_YOU BASTARD!"_

The force flung Adrian into a tree, blood running down his head. He slumped down, knocked out. Masky ran over to the trembling man on the floor who was shaking and sobbing.

"Toby! Oh my god..oh my god.." Masky panicked, looking at the wounds. He saw the hickey on Toby's shoulder, the blood between his legs, the tears stains on his cheeks, the bruises on his hips, and the white liquid beginning to pour out of his entrance.

"M-Ma-Masky?" Toby choked, his voice faint as he had been screaming for so long, tears going down his face.

"Toby oh my god..I'm so sorry..oh god.." Masky teared up.

"Hoodie! Quick! Get Slender NOW!" Masky shouted. Hoodie nodded as he ran back to get Slenderman, while Masky held Toby's limp body in his arms. He saddened as he felt him trembling, Toby dug his head into Masky's sweater and sobbed.

Masky held him tight, making sure to not let go. Rage filled his body, how dare this man hurt Toby? In such an inhumane and disgusting way?

"Masky! Toby! What seems to be the matt- oh my god.." Slenderman said, he quickly kneeled down beside the two, examining Toby. 

"Toby! Oh god what happened to to you!?" Slender said. Toby looked up, his orange glasses revealing his teary eyes. 

"H-h-he..gr-grabbed me an-and..and..he..touched me a-and.." Toby sobbed, his voice shaking.

"H-he raped me!" Toby cried, continuing to his loud sobbing. Slender gasped. Rage filled his body as he looked at the slump figure over at the tree, he walked over, his tentacles grabbing the body, and ripping it to shreds, blood spilling. 

He wordlessly walked back over, sighing. 

"Hurry, we must take Toby back and call EJ to come quickly." Slender said, Masky nodded as he lifted the proxy and ran back, Slender following close behind.


	2. Girlfriend

**1 year** **later.**

Jeff walked into the Slenderman mansion, spotting Jane on the sofa. She was surprsingly dressed nice today, her black off shoulder dress stopping right above her knees. A shiny ring on her ring finger on her left hand, her jet black soft hair was brushed, falling loosely around her shoulders. And in her hair was a white rose, as white as the snow that would fall during winter. 

Jane tapped her foot, as if she was waiting for someone. Jeff walked by, grabbing his knife he left on the couch.

"Never knew a certain someone would be here today." Jeff laughed, sitting on the couch.

"Soo, what are you waiting for?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Just my girlfriend, that's all." Jane answered.

"Hah, okay..wait what!?" Jeff said in surprise, turning towards Jane.

"You heard me." Jane said, smiling.

"You have a girlfriend!?" Jeff said loudly in surprise. Jane nodded, a smile still on her face.

"Why wasn't I told this?" Jeff asked, crossing his arms.

"I brought her over last week, but you were asleep dumbass." Jane said, sighing.

"Hey I'm not a dumbass! Hoe." Jeff grumbled.

"Y'know Jeff, I don't like you calling my girl names. We don't want a problem, do we?" A deep female voice said, Jeff jumped, looking behind himself.

There was Jade, in a black tux. Her hazel hair sprawled out as always, the two ahoges on her head. Her snake like yellow eyes stared into Jeff's soul, her fangs showing a little. The stitches circling her left eye dripped with blood, as always.

She laughed, closing her eyes as she stood upwards, she adjusted her tie and opened her eyes.

"So Jane, are you re-" Jade froze as she saw the sight of her girlfriend. Her silky hair brushed neatly, the ring she gave her sparkling in the sunlight that creeped through the window. Her black off shoulder dress neat and new. The pure white rose in her hair.

Was she sparkling? Pretty sure Jane was sparkling. The sight infront of Jade was too much to handle. The beauty infront of her was so..beautiful!

_Shit she's gorgeous._

"Jade?" Jane asked, snapping Jade out of hee trance.

"O-oh! Sorry, got lost in thought." Jade said, awkwardly laughing. Jeff chuckled, smiling.

"Sure, we'll go with that." He said, Jade shot him a playful glare. 

Jade picked up her girlfriend, Jane letting out a surprised squeak.

"Welp, I'll be taking this now boys, see yall in a couple of hours." Jade said.

She walked towards the door in a confident way, the feeling of her girlfriend's smaller frame in her arms. She kicked the door open, walking out. Then kicking it closed again.

Ben chuckled as he heard the footsteps fade into the forest.

"Soo, where they headin'?" Jeff asked, laying down on the couch.

"Another date. Seriously they've been dating for 3 years and she hasn't proposed yet!" Ben said, taking a sip of milk in his glass cup.

"Meh." Jeff said in a bored tone.

The door opened once again to reveal Toby and his boyfriend Masky walking through the door, arm in arm. They had just come back from Toby's thearpist appointment.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" Ben asked, setting his cup of milk down.

"It went good." Masky said, smiling under his mask.

"Can I make some waffles nowwwww??" Toby asked, tired of not eating waffles for at least 2 hours.

"Yeah yeah, now stop complaining!" Masky said playfully. Toby smiled and went into the kitchen. Because wafflez.

"So I heard Jane has a girlfriend?" Jeff asked, Masky sat down, switching through the channels on the TV.

"Yep. 3 years." Masky said.

"Well Jade better hurry up and propose! I want some children around here!" Ben said.

"That's not possible, they're girls Ben." Masky said.

"There is always adoption." Ben stated, smirking like an idiot. Masky rolled his eyes.

Lazari burst through the door, heavily panting. The others looked at her, concern on their faces.

"Hey kid, somethin' wrong?" Jeff asked, sitting up.

"Never. Tell. Lulu. To scare me. Again." Lazari glared at Ben, who was quietly walking away. 

The others chuckled, Lazari only pouting and walking over to the couch, arms crossed over her chest. She sighed, looking at the TV.

"Where is Jane? I saw her earlier before I went out." Lazari asked, looking over at Masky.

"Jade." Masky replied.

"Oh. Makes sense." Lazari said.

"NO!" Toby screamed from the kitchen, everyone jumping up like the apocolypse had started. Masky dropped the remote and ran to the kitchen, finding Toby on the floor. Hyperventilating and crying.

"Hey hey, it's okay.." Masky quietly said, embracing his shaking boyfriend. Rubbing circles into his back. Toby cried into his shoulder.

The others followed into the kitchen, frowning. Ever since that incident, Toby couldn't go a week without at least one flashback or nightmare. Seeing him in such a broken state broke their hearts. He was so cheerful with really nothing to worry about.

Now everyday, he fears someone will come after him or his friends.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short! My ideas were running low and I got pretty lazy.**


	3. Discontinuation

I have lost motivation for this book.

I'm sorry everyone.

I plan to write something else though.

Sorry.


End file.
